


Hurricane

by MarigoldWatson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Multi, at least I hope they're awkwardly sexy, awkward sexy moments, mention with past Ruby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarigoldWatson/pseuds/MarigoldWatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is a demon. Lucifer's  top Infiltrator...and married to Dean Winchester. With Sam's mind on the verge of breaking and Lucifer threatening to break free, she'll have to decide who her real family is and whose side she's really on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my original story idea that I came up with. I do not own the cast of supernatural or the heartbreakingly lovely characters. Eric Kripke gets that honor.

Dean was breathing deeply beside her on his side of the bed. His face set in peaceful lines as his chest rose with every heavy breathe; one arm thrown languidly over the top of the pillows.

She wanted to reach out, too gently caress the delicate lines that were starting to crease around his eyes, but she didn't. She kept her hand locked in a tight fist at her side as she struggled not to give into the temptation.

When Dean had finally came walking through the door of their home she could see immediately how exhausted he was. But when Colton and Wyatt came barreling towards him all that exhaustion seamed to dissipate as he took them both in his arms, planting small kisses on their cheeks, and when Sam walked in behind him…the kids all but lost it.

Alice could only watch on in amusement as Sam suddenly became a living jungle gym. Both boys giggling as he lifted them up into the air and flipping them around long enough to distract them away from their father.

His face still beaming with pride Dean had made his way over to her. She'd felt frozen in place. Not by fear or anxiety but of excitement, passion, and love. Her heart was pounding like crazy when his large calloused hands slide knowingly across her hips, snaking their way under the back of her shirt. Alice had inhaled sharply at the sudden contact of heat from his hands on her skin, quickly her body responded by wrapping her arms around his neck, and pulling him closer.

She loved the way he always smelt when he first came home. The smell of diesel fuel, cheap greasy food, oil, and the Impala's engine, and of whiskey but underneath all of that was the unmistakable sent that was him. The whiskey was nothing new to her but ever since Castiel and Bobby's deaths, especially Bobby's, it had become more of a desperate act to dull the pain he wouldn't let her try and fix.

As he closed the remanding inches between them she felt that thrum of what she could only describe as electricity spark between them. For that brief second, before he crashed his lips down on hers, she could read the hunger in his olive green eyes, but also the heavy weight of loss he couldn't shake. All thought was washed away as his lips took hers with that hunger she'd first seen and as her body let out a sigh of bliss she raised herself on tip toe to try and make themselves even.

She didn't know how long they had stood there nor did she care. She'd missed him; missed just being in his presence and she'd be damned if she wasn't going to show it. Apparently, he had missed her just as much as he'd pulled her closer to him, grinding her lower half into his own.

Sam's throat clearing had startled them both out of their hormonal craze long enough for both of them too look back at him and the boys.

"Uh, guys…get a room," Sam said, voice light with teasing.

"Get your own house," Dean had shot back.

Reluctantly he had pulled away from her; leaving a small trail of fresh kisses down her face before he completely removed himself from her.

He'd clapped his hands enthusiastically as he moved forward:

"Now, who wants some late night ice cream?"

As if on cue the boys went ballistic; raising their arms in frantic waves as Dean swooped his arms down to grab a hold of their youngest, two-year old Wyatt.

"It's almost eleven o'clock."

Dean just gave her a wink as he made his way towards the kitchen.

"I'll grab the sprinkles," Sam shouted as he lifted Colton into a fireman's carry, gave her a small wave for an apology, and darted in behind his older brother.

The abrupt movement of the bed shot her out of her memory, her heart thundering in her chest as she watched him adjust into a more comfortable position. Once she knew he wasn't going to wake up, she risked stroking a light touch down the side of his face, and ending with her fingers brushing through his hair. He'd only stirred a bit with his facing seeming to search for the comforting touch she'd just given.

He needed her just like she knew she had always needed him. It's what made nights like these almost unbearable.

Soon she felt the familiar sting as her guilt began to stir in her stomach and her hatred towards herself found its way out through her tears. Angrily, she brushed the tears away, and removed herself from their bed.

Alice wanted to go to their sons' room; to see the perfect beings that they had created together. And their boys were perfect in every way. But tonight-tonight Alice didn't feel worthy of being allowed to take even one step inside the boys room. Instead she just found herself backed up against the wall not even noticing when her legs collapsed from underneath her.

A sharp pain resonated through her knees as they collided violently with the wood of the floor. She didn't care. She deserved pain at this moment; she deserved so much more than just a few bruised knees.

For over 5 years she had been so careful; always so careful.

She could still remember the wicked pleasure she'd felt at finally being released from the pit. Lucifer had kissed her one last time and sent her out into the world to not only do his bidding, but to also do it as covertly as possible.

How was Alice supposed to know that she would end up falling in love with one of the very people she was supposed to kill? Sure, no one was supposed to touch Dean Winchester since he was supposed to be Michael's vessel. Lucifer had specifically stated that he was no to be killed; brought to unbearable pain, sure, but death, oh no.

So Alice had started off her plan without a hitch. It had been easy to set up traps and fake "cases" to lure them in. Hell, the minute she had informed them she was a Hunter, all suspicion seemed to go out the window; not to mention the vessel she'd picked was easy on the eyes. But all of her resolve had completely disappeared when she had been stuck in a car with the boys.

At first, they had driven her crazy. Human this, human that, but somewhere along the line she had stopped finding Dean's singing like gargling glass, and more like something she'd found cute. Adorable even. What had done her in though was seeing the insanely strong bond that both the boys had shared. Alice had never seen a love so strong that it would sacrifice itself, time and time again, just to be able to keep each other around.

Dean had given up his soul to keep his brother alive. Sam had tried to do unethical things, things that had surprised Alice herself, to give Dean more time; to keep him around.

Somewhere, near the end, the lines of friend and foe had ended up becoming blurred. Near the end, Alice herself had tried her hardest to keep Dean alive and to keep that stupid bitch Lilith away from him. But it hadn't worked; at the last minute she'd taken him from her. And with her betrayal still lingering on the air Lilith had informed their boss what she'd tried to do.

Alice was no longer Lucifer's number one. She'd become his new enemy and immediately he wanted her sent back to the pit so he could remind her who she worked for.

For months she'd dodged everything they had thrown at her. A few times there had been close calls but she'd evaded them nonetheless. She and Sam had even started doing jobs together just to keep each other company. The crushing weight in her chest would probably never compare to the overwhelming pain that seemed to consume every fiber of Sam's being those months Dean had been gone, and when he slowly stopped calling, she didn't try to press it.

But the day Bobby had called to tell her Dean had come back…nothing came close to what she had felt. Strangely, she'd felt like she'd come alive again; as if his death had taken apart of her soul with him. That was just stupid to think, however. Demons didn't have souls or soul mates.

Alice had risked blinking, not caring who saw, just to make sure that Bobby wasn't playing a cruel joke. Which, she should've known better. Those were the kind of heartless tricks Bobby would ever play.

Sure enough when she walked through the door she saw him.

Her heart instantly picking up speed as she remembered him turning around to face her with his hair still wet from the shower he'd just taken. His jaw had clenched before a small smile spread across his lips. He had attempted to speak to her but he had never got any of it out. She had flung herself on him so fast she'd startled him.

When his arms had wrapped around her, his hand running soothing circles along her back, did she realize that she was shaking as she sobbed wordlessly into his chest.

A demon… crying over a human.

Who would've thought? She laughed bitterly into her hands as she stared mindlessly forward.

Soon after Alice had been introduced to Castiel and for the life of her she could never understand why he had never ratted her out. Cas had never liked her or spoke of her fondly but he had trusted her. A few times he had threatened to smite her if she tried anything funny but that had been all. And after Colton had been born he seemed to lighten up towards her enough to where she didn't always wonder if he still hated her.

And now…now he was gone too just like Bobby.

Resting her head back on the bedroom wall she tried to slow the quivering of her shoulders, her hand clamped over her mouth, as she tried to stop the wailing that was building inside of her chest.

Everyone she had ever grown to care about was dying in front of her just like Lucifer had promised.

How long do you think Dean will love you when he finds out what you really are, hmmm? You can't possibly think he'd still love you, do you? I have always loved you, Alice, and yet, you just turn your back on me like I never meant anything to you. 

Remember this Alice: I'm your real family. We are always permanent. Those boys? They will be dust long before you will ever be allowed to die. 

Lucifer's threats left tortures what if's in the back of her mind. Alice only allowed herself to go there when she was too weak to fight them off making her feel like she could never save her family.

Dean had even mentioned in his last phone call how Sammy wasn't holding up too good. The dam that had been put in place by Death had been ruptured by Cas and no amount of research could be found to help him. Death never seemed to answer, even though she had promised Dean she wouldn't call on him.

She could even see it when Sam had walked in. His large shoulders hunched forward in defeat; looking like the only thing holding him upright was sheer willpower. The boy was exhausted and so was Dean.

It had taken no small amount of coaxing to try and get him to bed. At first, when his strong hands had gripped her hips tight, and pulled her towards him she'd wanted to fight him. To tell him what he needed was rest and not anything physical but all that had been washed away when his lips claimed hers, parting her lips with a forceful tongue she knew all too well, and moving himself to rest between her legs.

He wore himself out soon enough but sleep wouldn't claim her.

No easing of her conscience was possible tonight.

Their lives had been built around betrayals and secrets and as her legs wobbly lifted her off the floor she couldn't bear to bring herself to rest beside him.

She was Alice Winchester.

Demon.

Lucifer's Infiltrator.

Wife, lover, friend, and mother.

And the demon who killed John Winchester.


	2. Two By Two

The night had seemed to drag on for forever and it had taken Alice for what had felt just as long for her body to stop shaking. It had taken awhile, seeing as how once her body had given in the convulsions, it seemed like they were never going to stop. So the only thing she could do was sit on the beat up leather couch that had come with the place, her knees knocking painfully together, as she continued to wait out the wave of anxiety she'd allowed to overtake her.

When the episode finally subsided it had been close to six in the morning. A whole night of rest had flown by and she hadn't been able to enjoy any of it. It had been Dean's first night home in month's; her body remembering the precise motions of his hands and the way their bodies had melded so easily into one another like puzzle pieces, and the unforgettable feeling of his hard length pressing inside of her, making her body become flush with heat as she made her way back towards the bedroom.

Sex hadn't been anywhere close to her top five things to do that night when she'd finally gotten him into bed. Now don't get her wrong, she in no way hated sex with him; the man was a damn genius in the bedroom, but Dean had been exhausted for fuck's sake and with everything that had been going on…

But then again Dean needed comfort and if that's what he wanted, she was more than happy to give it to him.

As quietly as she could she made her way back towards their room. She stopped and checked in on the boys and Sam to make sure that they were okay.

When she looked in on Sam she bit her lip softly as she noticed the disheveled sheets and his lumbering body missing from the bed. Tip-toeing her way through the door she made her way around the side of the bed to find him lying in a heap on the floor; head and arms clutching fiercely to his pillow as if he was a drowning man holding to a floaty.

"Oh Sam."

Reaching over him Alice took the mangled comforter off of the bed, gently placed it over him, and tucked it in around him until she was satisfied he would get warm. She stayed kneeling there for a few minutes and watched as his shaking body slowly began to calm down until all that was left were a few stray shakes until there was nothing.

"Sleep well, Sammy," she whispered before silently making her way back to the door.

When she got to the door she couldn't decide whether or not to leave his door open an inch or to close it all the way. In another hour the boys would be up and as soon as they were done waking up their father they'd no doubt come and wake up their uncle. Closing the door would at least give Sam a second to hear the knob turning letting him know he was about to receive some company.

Shutting the door it was then.

Once she heard the satisfying click of the door connecting together she resumed her steady pace back to the bedroom.

Dean was still in the same position as when she had left him. Except now he was lying on his stomach with his hands tucked underneath the pillows. As she made her way to the bathroom to take a shower she couldn't help but laugh.

Dean always did have a thing for sleeping on his stomach.

Like clockwork the boys had woken up at 7:01 and by 7:03 she had heard them stampeding towards the bedroom. The bedroom door hit the wall and right after it grew quiet. Leaning against the counter, egg in hand, she listened in the silence for the loud, "Ugh," that escaped Dean as one, or both, of the kids most likely jumped on him. The groaning that followed right after sent a wide smile to curl her lips as she finished cracking the egg; spilling the yoke into frying pan.

Without looking her free hand extended out to the left, grabbing the pepper and lightly sprinkling it into the omelet. She checked on the bacon before flipping over the pancakes and this time, when she went to grab the salt, she did make sure to look.

She handled the salt shaker like a ticking time bomb; sprinkling the contents quickly over the eggs before slamming it harder than necessary back onto the counter.

Over the years it had become easier for her to learn to deal with everyday household items that could kill her or give her away. Salt was always the one that seemed to plague her the most.

Dean had never asked, nor did he seem to care, about her lack of interest in salt when it came to her food. For that Alice had been grateful. She could've been more grateful, however, if Dean himself didn't like the damn condiment as much as she hated it.

One of Dean's favorite foods, besides cheeseburgers or burgers of any kind, was French fries. Regular French fries, chili cheese fries, seasoned fries; he loved them all. Dean loved them just as much as Ruby had, which in a weird way, was hilarious since he hated the bitch so much. But one thing Ruby never put on her fries was salt by the gallon.

The first time Dean had kissed her after inhaling a large fry she'd thought she had been ousted for sure. She had just been so transfixed on him; she'd been teasing him and doing a good job of it too. Dean was laughing, laughing like he meant it, and had just reached over and pulled her in, landing a soft but harsh kiss down on her lips. At first, Alice had let herself slip into the kiss, pressing her lips harder against his.

That's when the sharp pain hit her. It had felt like the skin on the inside of her mouth was peeling off and that her tongue was on fire as their tongues caressed each other, his mouth pushing the salt deeper into hers.

Instantly every alarm in her was firing off; screaming for her to pull away. Dean had already wrapped his arms around her and was pulling her in closer to him. Her eyes had darted open but Deans were still closed. She'd been frantic; knowing in a matter of second her mouth would begin to smoke or he would taste the blood…or worse. Maneuvering one of her hands around his side, her eyes had roamed the area for something, anything, to help her. That's when she'd spotted a lone fork sitting on the table behind them and with a simple flick of her wrist had launched the damn thing at the back of his head.

When it'd made impact with his head it had taken everything she had not to burst into laughter. The laughter had died just as fast as it had come when she swallowed what felt, and tasted, like pieces of her cheek. As Dean had looked around for the projectile that had hit him she'd taken that split second to spit out the rest of what was left in her mouth and washed it down with his shot of whiskey he had sitting on the table.

Looking back at him, Dean had been holding the fork she'd flung at him.

"Someone threw a fork at me? A fork? Really?"

Even though it had been one of the worst slip-ups of her time with the boys, it had also been hilarious, and she couldn't help laughing lightly as she placed the pancakes on separate plates.

Holy water had never been an issue in the house. Sure, they had some safely tucked away under the sink and in a few spare cabinets around the house, but nowhere that would end up on her. Dean and Sam also hardly ever used any Latin phrases or Christ talk in the house.

Even at the thought of it Alice could feel her skin begin to crawl. Shaking her head violently she got rid of the thought but it still left an uneasiness along her skin.

The only thing that she'd found difficult to deal with were the devils traps Dean had constantly marked every entrance to every house they lived in with, and just like every other time he did, she'd always have to run around and change the symbols. Just enough that she could walkthrough them without getting caught and Dean wouldn't notice the difference.

Of course, this did leave the house unprotected, in a sense, to her kind. But she had backups set in place; things that not even the oldest of her kind knew.

After placing a few strips of honey glazed bacon onto the four plates in front of her, she turned and set them on the table two by two.

"Boys! Breakfast is ready!"

Resting her back against the counter Alice took a quick bit of her non-salted eggs and listened as the clamoring sound of little feet came towards her. The boys bounded out of the hallway in record time and when two large arms shot out from behind them she realized why.

Their tiny screams of excitement filled the small kitchen, causing Alice to wince.

"Okay boys, lets settle down, alright?" Dean said, voice ringing with the authority that Alice had realized only a father could carry.

Colton and Wyatt were both still too excited about the chase scene they'd just been a part of to actually take him seriously. But they sat down in their chairs still giddy and giggling. The sound of large feet padding towards the kitchen let her know that Sam was on his way.

Rubbing Colton's head as he passed, Dean made his way around the table, and over to where she stood.

"We gotta teach these kids to wake up at a more decent hour," he told her, voice still raspy from sleep, as he placed a good morning kiss down on her lips.

"Seven is a decent hour, Dean."

"Let's try for eight. That's all I'm asking."

She couldn't help but chuckle, rousing a smile from him. He gave her one more peck before he made his way back to the table sitting on the outside next to Colton; Sam had already taken up the set next to Wyatt.

Alice had turned to grab glasses from the cabinets when Dean's sudden outburst had scared the shit out of her, making her jump.

"Yeah! Alright! Chocolate chips pancakes!"

"Chocolate chips?"

Colton and Wyatt both shouted together echoing their father's own excitement.

"This is awesome!"

Dean continued by having his sons give him a high-five. When he came to Sam Alice couldn't help but laugh at the annoyed stare he gave Dean and then his hand.

"Seriously?" Sam laughed.

She quickly set down the glasses and went to grab the milk and orange juice from the fridge.

"What? Chocolate chips are awesome-"

"How is it that you have kids?"

"Well, if you're a good little boy Sammy, I'll tell you all about it after breakfast," Dean teased giving him a wink for added effect.

Sam just shook his head.

"Can we hear about it too, dad?" Colton asked mouth full of pancake.

"Yeah mhmmamhm-"

The rest of what Wyatt had attempted to say was lost as a mixture of excitement, a mouthful of food, and not knowing the right words muffled all together.

Dean turned ghost white causing Sam to snicker as he took a bit of his bacon. His facing sobering as soon as he swallowed his first bite.

"Alice this is-this is-"he inhaled sharply before he finished. "This is really good."

"I know, right?"

"Thanks Sam. If you want more just let me know. I made plenty for you boys."

"This is totally awesome," he muttered as he took another bite of his bacon.

"So, what do you boys want to drink? Orange juice or milk?"

"I got a drink already but thanks babe."

Somehow Dean had been able to carry out Bobby's old flask without her noticing, but when he gave her a wink, and went to screw off the cap to take a drink of the whiskey inside of it she quickly snatched it away from him. Placing it in the back pocket of her jeans she lifted back up the two jugs.

"Milk or orange juice Dean."

The room seemed to grow increasing quiet; an uncomfortable silence filling the room as they continued to stare at each other. She knew that he was going through a lot and didn't care if he wanted a drink here or there, but not this early in the morning, and definitely not in front of their boys.

This isn't some damn hunt, Dean.

Just as Sam wasn't about to open his mouth Colton beat him too it.

"Daddy!"

Hearing his other name snapped him out of whatever thoughts he had while he was looking at her; quickly putting on a smile as he looked down at his five year old son.

"Yeah champ?"

"You should try mine and Wyatt's morning drink! It's awesome!"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah! You should try it too Uncle Sam!"

Another muffled sound of agreement came from Wyatt's direction.

"Alright count me in."

"Me too."

The table grew silent as Colton and Wyatt looked up at her with anticipation.

"So, uh, what is this drink exactly?" Dean asked while fidgeting in his chair.

Alice had to set the jugs down before she dropped them.

"It's the orange juice and milk mixed together."

Sam and Dean looked at each other from across the table, as if to draw up some strength.

"Great," Sam spoke, clearing his throat as he lifted up his glass towards her. "We've drank stranger things."

Taking the glass from him she began to mix the two drinks together; pouring an equal amount of each until it was perfectly mixed together.

 

Dean's POV

"You know," Dean began as he reclined back into his chair, "That drink wasn't half bad. Actually, it ah, sort of tasted like one of those sorbet ice cream pops."

"Yeah," Alice snorted, "They'll be great bartender's one day."

Sam had taken the boys into the other room leaving him alone with Alice in the kitchen. For that Dean was grateful.

He watched as Alice moved effortlessly around the kitchen putting away the dishes from the dishwasher and loading it back up with the new dirty dishes to be cleaned. He watched with careful eyes as her long dirty blonde hair fell loosely across her shoulders, the way her jeans hugged around the curve of her ass, and the brief flash of golden skin he saw as she bent down to drop the pans into the dishwasher with her delicate, but powerful hands. He caught glimpses here and there of her face; the pink hue of her cupid bow lips, the soft curve of her chin, always followed by the sudden, and startling, glimpse of her green eyes flashing over at him.

She was gorgeous but that wasn't why he loved her. Hell, it was a bonus that she was but what really did it for him was the fact that he didn't have to lie to her and that alone had made it easier to love her. There were no illusions between either of them; they knew the score but without any real effort was always able to keep him hoping for the little things, the things that made him feel…blessed.

He and Sam had bumped into her when they'd begun investigating the case with the Shifter's who had been robbing banks. She seemed to constantly be one step ahead of them in the case, dropping them small clues and hints, until they'd ended up getting locked in with the damn thing.

He'd made a call to Bobby just to make sure; double checking to make sure she wasn't part of the Yellow-Eyed demons posse or some weird creature double agent. But everything she had told them had checked out. Every single bit of it including all of the signs and demon activity she'd claimed to have been hunting. In the end, she ended up becoming someone they counted on, and no matter what it was they called her for, Alice had always been there for them.

Dean couldn't remember when their relationship and turned into something more than just friends but he did remember the day he had first kissed her.

It had been after Sam had been killed by that fucking dick Jake. For hours, he'd just stared at his brother's body, not knowing what to do but knowing that death wouldn't, couldn't, be an option for him. He'd been pissed off and yeah, maybe a little rash, as Bobby would say but he refused to let Sammy stay that way.

The pain had been claustrophobic; remorse and regret taking a backseat to the complete and utter feeling of being a failure had overtaken him.

He'd had one job his whole life. One real major job: to look after Sammy and he had failed.

So what he had decided to do next Dean would never regret doing. If given the choice he knew without hesitation he would make the same damn deal with that demon to bring Sammy back. The kid was a pain in the ass at times but he was his pain in the ass. His baby brother.

Dean could still remember when Alice had finally arrived at Bobby's with this look on her face like she already knew. He had figured that Bobby had told her and without warning had gone off on her just like he had Bobby. Not stopping to notice the red irritation that was ringed around her eyes; how swollen they were. Once he'd finally noticed it he'd stopped mid-rant not knowing what else to say.

"I understand Dean. You don't need to explain this to me just don't- don't expect me to be okay with losing you, because I'm not. I want to yell and scream at you, call you an idiot like Bobby, and to be angry with you but I know why you did it but Dean…what about the rest of us Dean? What am I supposed to do, huh? I can't let you die, Dean I can't-"

That's when it'd hit him; hit him so hard he didn't understand how he never realized it before. He didn't quite know still if it had been all the adrenaline of everything that was going on or what, but all he could remember was walking over to her, and lacing his hands in her hair and pulling his mouth down onto hers so violently he thought she would protest. Instead she'd only wrapped herself around him with the same kind of frenzy.

She had ended up making him feel like a jackass for making that deal and for the first time he was terrified, truly terrified to die.

Death isn't easy on anyone but suddenly he didn't want to leave Sammy, Bobby, or Alice alone. He hated the idea of some other dick being with her, touching her. From that first moment he had kissed her Dean had felt…complete.

And it was stupid to think that because seriously, he was Dean Winchester and he knew better than anyone that sort of romance novel bullshit just wasn't real. He'd heard about it in movies and seen it done to people by freaky witch love potions and magic but never the real deal, and when Ash had told them about soul mates being able to share their Heaven together, he knew that it was some sort of dick thing made up. Because if the angels made room for it in Heaven you knew there had to be something fishy about it.

So, how did you describe what he felt every time he saw her? When he got to be beside her and when she touched him…

He shook himself out of his train of thought before he made their PG rated kitchen R rated.

Dean and Alice didn't argue about much and he didn't have to explain why they had to move or put down devil's traps to her because she knew.

But at the moment his eyes were glued to her ass and not because he liked the view, but because tucked away in one of its pockets was a flask that he needed back.

He hadn't been parted with Bobby's flask since he'd taken it months ago. His whole body felt off and he was itching to get it back.

"I want my flask back."

Glancing over her shoulder at him he noticed the bags under her eyes. She let out a heavy sigh as she turned on her heels and slowly made her way towards him.

"I'll give it back to you right now Dean if you promise me something."

"Anything."

And he meant it.

"I know it's been hard Dean since Cas died and when Bobby died-"her voice faltered for a split second and he watched as she struggled to regain her composure. "I know since he passed it's been difficult but Dean, sweetie, it's been hard on all of us. Now, I'm not asking you to quit drinking or anything all I'm asking is, please don't do it in front of the kids."

She lifted the worn flask from out of her pocket and held it in the space between them. For a minute he just looked up at her before finally reaching out and taking the flask from her, running his thumb gently over her knuckles.

"I promise."

Alice gave him a small smile of gratitude as she began clear the table, putting their dirty dishes into a pile.

"Hey, come here," he cooed.

She playfully tried to bat his hands away but finally, with his hands on her hips, he got her in front of him.

"Did you get any sleep last night?"

She shrugged.

"A little."

"So that's a no."

"I said a little."

"Which, I know means no. Come on Alice, I know you just as well as Sam-"

"So?"

"So," he continued, "I know when you're lying." Dean snaked an armed around her waist, tugging her in closer, as he laid a quick kiss on her stomach. "What's wrong?"

Absentmindedly she ran her hand through his hair her face scrunched up in thought. He figured she was going to tell him at any second but when he noticed her eyes harden he knew, once again, she was shutting him out.

"It's nothing-"

"You know how you're always telling me to open up and talk to you? Yeah, well, it'd be nice if you did that with me for a change."

His words had come out more severe than he had intended but it was too late for him to take them back. He watched as her face hardened until it was unreadable and this time when she did try and pull away, he let her.

Moving on…

Rubbing a hand over his face he adjusted himself in the seat.

"Would you get mad if I told you we're going to have to move again?"

At first he thought she wasn't going to answer him; just being a hard ass because of what he said, so when he opened his mouth to say it again, he was surprised when she turned around too look at him. For a moment she just stood there, leaning against the counter, her arms crossed in front of her.

"No Dean I wouldn't be mad at you but you are going to have to tell the boys this time," she said pointing at him for added effect.

He nodded slightly.

"Alright, that I can do."

"Why the need to move all of the sudden?"

"Dick-"Alice's brows raised up in surprise. "I don't know if he's still trying to keep tabs on us or what but I can't take any chances. After this whole thing with Bobby-"His fingers fluttered over the top of Bobby's flask; that choking feeling he got burning in his chest and throat. "After what happened with him and those bastards tracking us down and stealing our identity I just-I just don't want to take any chances. I refuse to lose you or our boys."

Dean looked up at her then his jaw clenched tight at the idea of what they'd do if they had ever found Alice and their boys. All that rage and intensity he felt at even the slightest idea, and remembering that they'd taken Bobby from him; he couldn't keep it from showing. So he watched as this registered to Alice and watched as her anger at their previous fight began to dissipate as she made her way over to him.

Kneeling down in front of him she took one of his hands in hers, while she placed a comforting hand on his face.

"It's my job to protect you-" he choked out; not even realizing the threat of his emotions until her thumb brushed away a stray tear that betrayed him.

"Dean, you are not going to lose us. Okay?"

He removed her hand from his face and placed a peck on it before he dropped it down into his lap, giving her a sad smile as his eyes just memorized her face, like it would be the last time he'd get to see it. Dean could tell that she could see he was struggling to believe her words, and really, he was but in the end he just couldn't bring himself to fake it. Not even for her.

"Yeah…okay."

 

Alice's POV

Jumping down the final step Alice made her way around to the side of the house towards the garbage cans. If there was one thing she'd learned about having two boys it was that they accumulated trash in a matter of hours.

She took in a deep breath of air, enjoying the sharp sent of lavender that filled her nose from the neighbors' yard.

"Well isn't this just a sight for the funny pages," a deep gravelly voice said. "A domesticated demon taking out the trash."

Dropping the trash bag Alice whirled around to face her…attacker? When she finally saw who it was in front of her, however, she wasn't sure whether to cry in relief or to straight out attack him.

Crowley took a few more cautious steps towards her no doubt reading the predicament that was going on inside of her. When he was barely a few feet from her he removed his hands slowly from the pockets of his trench coat as a sign to show he wasn't armed. She could've snorted at the unlikely idea of that.

"Or maybe it's even funnier seeing a demon, married to a Hunter, and not just any Hunter, but the infamous Dean Winchester himself. You gotta tell me what it's like waking up to that every morning."

"Piss off, Crowley," she snapped.

He feigned to be hurt beginning to move around to her side. Alice followed him easily wishing that she had taken Ruby's knife out with her. She was getting careless and that, she had learned long ago, made you reckless.

"Please do tell, what is it like being a mother. Is it everything you dreamed?"

"I swear to God Crowley if you don't tell me what you want I will personally send you back down to your "office" in pieces."

His face contorted at her mention of God but he looked completely astonished.

"Well, well it does seem that the rumors are true."

She refused to play his games of twenty questions.

"Do you really think little Miss Alice, that you can send the King of Hell himself, back down stairs?"

"You're nothing more than a punk ass crossroads demon, Crowley."

"Was-"

"Still are," she snapped cutting him off. "The only reason you are the so called King of Hell, is because all the stronger demons are dead and daddy himself is locked up in a cage. So if I were you I wouldn't get to comfy."

"You think you can threaten me?"His little round face was boiling. "I could have you thrown back into the pit and let you watch your little brats become a hellhound's chew toy."

As the threat left his mouth Alice could feel all that old rage, all that old power she'd forgotten long ago, begin to bubble back up to the surface.

"If you even think about laying a hand on my sons I swear-"

"Oh, what are you going to do, hmm? Out yourself in front of your husband that you love so much? Let me tell you something Curly Sue. As far as I'm concerned I own you. I own everything you touch and ever plan to be because, as far as I can see, you wouldn't want dear old Dean to find out he's been shaggin' a demon all these years and that his sons could quite possibly be part demon. I mean…who knows what he'd do."

She could feel her body shaking uncontrollably but was it with rage or something worse?

She could feel the weight of Crowley's words hitting her like salt filled bullets: every single word ripping her open and filling with salt to keep it bleeding and fresh.

Deep down, she knew he was right, and she hated him for it.

"I'm going to take your silence as your agreement."

"I haven't agreed to anything you dick."

"Wrong, I can already tell that you're beginning to see it my way."

"Alice?"

The sound of Dean's voice tore her away from Crowley and already she could hear his brisk pace heading her way.

"Just think on what I said. I'll, uh, be in touch."

And just like that, right before Dean rounded the corner of the house, Crowley was gone. Alice barely had a second to register that he was in front of her with a bewildered but relieved look on his face as he made his way towards her.

She felt completely numb.

What had just happened exactly? Was she being blackmailed and what exactly was it that Crowley was wanting her to do?

"Alice? Alice?"

Dean shook her roughly as his eyes grew frantic with concern. She could tell, faintly, that he'd placed his hands on both sides of her face. Unconsciously, she wrapped her hands around his wrists, not knowing what to do or say.

"I'm fine."

She'd barely been able to get the words out but she repeated them one more time just to make sure she had said them. Pulling out of his grip she didn't even pick up the trash bag and finish taking it over to the dumpster. Instead she blindly ran back to the house; needing to find some place private so she could be alone before the avalanche of emotions ripped her too pieces before him.

 

Dean's POV

She was too pale.

He knew, knew that she wasn't fine. Something had just happened and he had no idea what but he sure as hell was about to find out.

Snatching the trash bag up off of the grass he noticed something in the grass by the edge of the house. Slowly, he made his way towards it, and when he was almost on top of the stuff the smell alone informed him of what it was. He didn't even have to put his fingers in it but he did anyways and it only confirmed what he already knew.

Demon.

There had just been a demon out here talking to Alice and the only thing he knew was that whatever it had said or did whatever he had interrupted had done something to her and she wasn't going to tell him.

Throwing the garbage fiercely against the side of the house he ran a quick hand through his hair; pacing back and forth in the yard.

"Son of a bitch!" he muttered as he made his way back towards the house and took the steps two by two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always thought it was weird that Ruby was able to eat fries knowing that there was SALT on them. So I took it upon myself to just mention that ALL salt is bad for Alice's health. 
> 
> As always, I hoped you guys enjoyed!


	3. Grace For Sale

Dean's POV

"Alice!"

The whole wall shuddered as the door slammed shut behind him. Dean was trying desperately to keep it together, to hold back that rage he felt brewing in his stomach that caused him to lash out, and his fists to clench and unclench at his sides. So far, it wasn't going so well.

The echoes of his booted feet hitting the hard would floor sounded menacing and as he came to the arch way that lead into the living room he could see Sam, holding the boys behind him. Sam's panicked eyes looked at him confusion slowly taking its place.

Dean didn't have time to explain anything to him so he dug in his pockets for the keys to the Pinto they'd stolen last night and tossed them to him.

"I need you to take the boys and get them out of here."

"Dean-"

"Now Sam!"

He could see that Sam still wanted to fight him; his jaws tightening as he quickly lifted up the boys and made his way towards the front door.

"Don't think for a second that when we meet up later you aren't gonna tell me what's going on," Sam snapped as he walked past him.

Dean waited until he heard the front door slam before he started his descent towards the back of the house. He swung open every door he passed by, checking the closets, and all the small spaces between. He knew where she was going to be most likely but he couldn't risk her being somewhere else and he just completely overlooked her.

What the hell was he doing?

Searching his own house, for his wife, to interrogate her on what she was trying to hide from him; trying to hide it all from him and was doing a piss poor job of it. Suddenly, her tired eyes began to make more sense. How long had she been keeping this from him? Had the demon been here before?

The worst question that came to his mind made his body grow violently ill, causing him to stumble into the wall, his legs wanting to give out from under him. The pain; the betrayal was too much. His heart had been through enough loss to know the difference but all at once, at just that thought; words couldn't describe the agony that racked through his body.

He couldn't let himself believe that the mother of his sons and the woman that he loved, more than anything, would ever make a deal with a demon for whatever reason. She, better than anyone, should've understood the consequences.

Pushing himself off of the wall he dropped the arm that had gone up to guard his stomach and almost sprinted the rest of the way to their bedroom.

He wanted to kick down the damn door; he wanted answers. He swung it open, this time brutally, as he entered their room with his eyes wildly searching for her. Dean didn't have to look far because there Alice was before him, sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at him but through him.

Alice's eyes were puffy and red; her whole body shaking as she inhaled a breath and when she exhaled, that too, came out just as shaky.

Seeing her like this instantly made Dean's anger begin to fade as he moved towards her, dropping down on one knee in front of her.

This didn't look like a woman who had been in cahoots with a demon and he felt ashamed that he would even think she would even do such a thing.

This is Alice we're talking about here, he thought. My Alice…

"Alice."

His voice sounded harsh so he cleared his throat and tried again.

"Alice, baby, you're okay," he said.

He tried to make his voice soothing as he ran his hands up her arms. She at least was looking at him now so that was progress.

"Alice, I need you to tell me what a demon was doing just now outside our house."

The anger that he had been able to push down seemed to rise back up as the words left his mouth. But he wasn't exactly mad at her. It wasn't her fault that a freaking demon had shown up at their house. He was fucking Dean Winchester. Every monster in the world had a reason to want him dead or to want him in a lot of pain. He'd made it easier for them now, given them more chances to break him. He'd started a family and like an idiot didn't think of the repercussions of what that could mean.

Guilt started to eat away at him. He didn't need to break down now either. He needed to be strong for them so he could keep his family safe so instead of wallowing in his grief and guilt, he quickly turned it all into rage, and it was easily done. Dean was a pro at it he'd been doing it for so long.

She gave him a strange look; her head cocking slowly to the side.

"How did you-"she sobbed out unable to finish as she choked back on a sob.

"It left behind sulfuric residue, Alice. How do you think I know?" Her face tensed up like he'd hit her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He shook her lightly as the words crawled through his teeth. Dean's heart was pounding as he searched her face wildly as if it would magically just produce all the answers he needed.

"I was going to tell you Dean. I was just a little shook up."

"You're lying! You weren't going to tell me! Fuck, if I hadn't of noticed the damn sulfur in the grass you would have never told me."

All that rage he'd felt earlier had suddenly manifested as the words left his mouth because he knew they were true.

"That's not true!" she shouted back, defensive. "I would have told you-"

"When were you ever going to tell me, huh? When it was convenient for you? Goddamn it Alice, it's my job to protect you and our boys; Alice, what about our boys?"

He had started pacing the floor in front of her like a madman and in a blur his fist connected with the dry wall. Dean didn't have to pull it out to know that his knuckles were bleeding; he could feel it pouring freely from the cuts it had created in his hands.

This was his family. He loved them more than he thought he could ever possibly love anyone besides his brother. He had somehow been able to incorporate and create this life he had always wanted. He'd found a woman who loved and supported him unconditionally and given him two sons, two beautiful, amazing, boys.

When he had held them for the first time he had thought his heart was going to burst. He'd wept openly in front of the doctors and nurses unable to give either of his boys back to them even though he knew he would see them both again in less than hour; he just couldn't let them go.

And she was just going to put their kids in danger all because she didn't want to tell him about the demon. He couldn't understand why she acted so ashamed about it; like she had to keep it like a dirty secret.

When he felt the presence of her hand grip his shoulder he pulled his hand free from the wall and stepped far out of reach from her; bending his shoulder out from under her hand like it burned like acid. Her face grew pale as she retracted her hand away from him; swallowing hard as she tried to say something to him but he brushed it off before she could even try.

"Pack a bag because we're leaving. I'll get the boys things."

Each word felt like it had to be forced from his lips. He couldn't even bring himself to look at her as he grabbed his empty duffel he'd left on dresser.

"Dean-"her feeble voice began.

Just like before he cut her off but this time Dean did look at her, shooting a venomous look that stopped her cold.

"I said get your stuff. We leave in 5."

He didn't wait to see if she would do as he asked. He just grabbed the duffel and headed back out the door towards the boys bedroom leaving her behind to do as he ordered.

 

Alice's POV

The boys were playing loudly on the far side of the bed. Their dinosaurs and cars slamming into each other on the edge of the bed; Colton using the corner like a giant chasm letting his cars fall to its doom. Neither of them was freaked out at what had just taken place nor had they asked questions. Granted this sort of thing didn't happen often to them but it happened enough. They moved around a lot and staying in motels was normal for them, in a sense.

Alice watched, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips, as Colton went into a frenzy as he started to tell Wyatt why the raptor was better than the tyrannosaurus Rex; Rex being Toothy for short.

Turning back to the table her eyes locked with Dean's. He was at least looking at her now which, should've been a plus, but it wasn't. He still looked at her like he hated her and for the first time in their time together; they didn't talk or look at each other. Alice had stolen glances over at him every so often during silent car ride to the motel but Dean had continued to stare at the road ahead. The only indication of what he was feeling showing in the whites of his knuckles and the slight tick in his jaw when she had said anything.

"So what's the game plan here?"

Sam's strained voice brought her back to the present. He wouldn't really look at her either and when he did Alice could see that he held her responsible for this mess. Sam tried to fight it; giving her random half-hearted smiles that only made it worse.

Alice wanted to tell him to stop trying, that his eyes blamed her whether his words wanted to or not, but once Dean had informed him of what he knew so far she knew everything was different.

Now the boys' both sat closer to one another. Each of them trying not to make it obvious that they were singling her out but their body language betrayed them. Just like it always did.

"Well, Sam, we would be able to make a more effective plan if Alice would tell us what she knows."

The last words left Dean's mouth tight and it wasn't from the harsh taste of the scotch he'd just downed. He looked up at Alice swirling what was left in his cup.

She didn't understand what she was supposed to say. The truth was out; completely out. Looking at Dean now, she knew more than anything, that if she told him the truth about who she truly was, he would kill her. The thought alone felt like God himself had reached down and crushed her heart; the pain being indescribable.

A lie; she would tell them a lie. Just another one to add to the long list she'd already made…

"Crowley," she started shakily, "He sent a demon to the house to tell me that they'd found us. Told me to tell you that if you boys fail in taking down Dick, he'll make you pay by hurting the boys."

"But not you?" Sam asked.

Sam's brows scrunched up in confusion as he looked at her. Dean looked like he was turning green. Alice just shook her head.

"He told me that I would get the pleasure of watching first…said it'd be funnier that way."

In a way Alice knew that this didn't sound like a stretch, especially for Crowley. He was a demon, demon's loved doing horrible things, and it was the only thing worth living for if you were a demon. That and wreaking havoc was like a very close first.

What does that say about you? The voice inside her countered.

I'm not like that anymore. I've changed. 

Or is that what you think? You are still a demon no matter what you try and become. No matter how many of your brothers and sisters you kill.

They are not my brothers and sisters! They are not my family! Family doesn't try and stab one another in the back just so daddy will find favor with them.

But he wasn't your daddy…he was your lover. He loved you-

The only person or thing that man ever loved was himself! It doesn't matter now I found real love, TRUE love, and no matter what you say it is real to me and that is all that matters.

The boys were talking amongst themselves, neither of them moving to include her. Dean- Dean still looked green; green and angry. Alice snorted as the Incredible Hulk came into mind but quickly shut it down.

Do you honestly think he'll still love you when he finds out the truth about you? He doesn't really love you; not like you think you love him. He is only in love with the girl you created and the body you stole. Dean Winchester would never love you.

Alice wanted more than anything to kill that voice that she knew was her "worse" half but she knew that wasn't possible. She knew that that voice, that voice was her. That part of her that she tried so desperately to get rid of; the part of her that Crowley had only reminded her of and those words hit her now like knives.

"Alice hey, everything is going to be okay."

Looking up she saw Sam kneeling down in front of her his big hands on her shoulders, giving her those infamous puppy dog eyes of his. They read of sincerity and worry. Sam wanted to believe his own words; mistaking her renewed crying and shaking for that of terror. Alice was terrified that was for sure but she was terrified of something much worse; something much more selfish.

Alice glanced up and looked across the table at her husband who was still nursing that cup of scotch and refusing to look at her.

No, what Alice was terrified of more than anything, was finding out that Crowley, and everyone else, was right.

 

Wyatt had been unable to go to sleep. Dean had forgotten his favorite bear, Andy. Dean had given him that bear the day he was born and Alice had carried it around for him until Wyatt had been old enough to do it himself.

Colton had been fast asleep by eleven while Wyatt had refused to sleep two hours after; sobbing about how he didn't want to leave Andy behind.

Alice and Dean had taken turns rocking him and trying to soothe him to sleep. Dean was finally successful getting him to bed close to two in the morning. Dean had been so tired once he'd gotten Wyatt to bed that he'd crashed right down next to him; sprawled out on his stomach just like he normally slept.

For a while Alice had found herself sitting at the small kitchenette table that the motel had provided, and just watched her boys sleep. It was something that if Sam or anyone else had walked in, probably would've looked creepy, but to Alice it was a treasure. Dean always had so much stress going on in his life; so much burdening his shoulders even when it didn't need too. He'd been dealing with loss and death; continuing tragedy and Alice had done nothing to soothe it. She'd only made it worse by adding to it.

Looking down at her hands she spared a final glance up at the three of them passed out on the bed. She gave herself those last couple of moments before she rose to her feet and started for the door.

Dean would be too tired to hear the door open and close (or at least that's what she was hoping for) and she had at least five hours until the sun came up. Giving her plenty of time to go and get Wyatt's bear and be back long before any of them woke up.

Just as she had suspected she was able to slip out of the room undetected; closing it even more delicately than was necessary. Taking in a quick scan of the parking lot she began to walk down the sidewalk towards Sam's room. But that wasn't her destination.

She continued to scan the parking lot for anyone who might randomly appear until she passed by a trashcan and finally shifted out. When she shifted she was standing back in the living room of their house, or more importantly, their old home.

It was a shame. Alice really liked this last house.

Taking in a deep breath she looked around the living room one last time before she headed towards the boys room. She would look for Andy and just tell Dean that he had been crushed between the cushions of the pinto or hidden in the boys' bag. He wouldn't think on it too hard she hoped.

Walking into the boys' room she quickly started searching under the beds and around them. Through the toy bin and the closet; not finding it until she saw it somehow had ended up inside their laundry basket.

"Figures," she chuckled.

As she bent down to grab it the air began to crackle with electricity; the silence that filled the room becoming menacing and slow as if time was coming to a halt. Quickly, Alice looked up at the toy clock in the room, and noticed that it had stopped. It had completely frozen in place.

The light clicking of nails sounded in the hall and was followed by the heavy breathing she knew all too well.

Somewhere in her old home there was a hellhound. The question was: Who did it belong too?

There was no point in trying to stay still or quiet. The thing had been sent in for a reason; someone knew she was here. It didn't matter now if she was able to disappear or not. It would only follow her back to the motel and she couldn't chance that sort of risk.

So slowly, she eased up from the crouch she had been in, and glided towards the door. Before she even moved to grab the doorknob the smell of rotting flesh came through the door (the damn thing had awful breathe) alerting her just in time before it collided into the door. She hadn't been ready for that kind of impact and when the door slammed into her, the force from the hound cracking the door down the middle; it had sent her flying across the room.

Alice barely had enough time to roll across the bed before the hound was on her. Still holding onto Andy she struggled to get to her feet; the hound's claws grazing lightly across her back.

She cursed loudly as she slammed into the hallway sprinting for the front door. She had to come up with a plan and fast! At this rate this night was going to end up a lot longer than she had intended.

Just as she bounded out of the hallway she caught sight of the door and knew she was at least half way done, that is, until she slammed into an invisible barrier.

Alice fell to her knees; pain radiating through her entire body.

Her lungs were screaming at her to breathe but she couldn't. Her body was still reeling from the impact it had made with whatever she had ran in to. The rank smell of rotting flesh crept up on her instantly reminding her of the reason why she had been running blind in the first place.

Biting down on her lip she turned her head to look behind her and noticed the perfect imprints of nails digging into the floorboards. The thing was standing outside and away from her; nowhere near closing in on its target. Ignoring the snarls that came from its direction Alice finally looked down at the floor and realized she had walked right into a devil's trap.

"Son of a bitch."

She'd barely been able to get it out; her body still refusing to work as it tried to come to grips with the pain.

"Now there is no reason to bring mother's into this-"

Alice knew that voice.

Turning to look at archway that lead into the kitchen, Alice watched as Crowley emerged from inside it, glass full of Dean's scotch most likely, as he walked into the room.

"All I wanted was to have a friendly chat-"

"Crowley, you let me out of this!" she snapped.

"You don't get to make demands of me! And if I were you, I would show a little respect before I make you a hellhound's new chew toy!"

As if on cue the hellhound let out a snarl, just to remind her that he was there. There wasn't much she could do besides give him a hateful look. She was still collapsed on the ground and her body still wasn't responding to the signals her brain sent out to get up. So basically, she was screwed.

Taking a long pull from the glass she watched as he slowly walked around her old living room, taking in the family photos and furniture, before he set his glass down on the coffee table.

"Now I think it's time you and I had a little chat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is it do you think Crowley is wanting?!? * cue dramatic music* It's all so mysterious! That is, until you read the next chapter :) 
> 
> I hope you lovelies are enjoying this story! Let me know how you're feeling by leaving an awesome review!! MUCH LOVE<3


	4. Hello Old Lover

The smell of charred flesh was overwhelming in the small living room. Alice could barely hold herself up anymore; her arms shaking from the desire to give out on her as she struggled to get back up. It may have been her eleventh time trying but so far, Crowley hadn't done anything to knock her back down this time. Her body was still being racked with the aftershocks of the unbearable amount of cruelty he'd bestowed upon her body for the past two hours.

The pain was so exquisitely rendered that Alice hadn't been able to ever catch her breathe. It almost felt like her lungs had been drowning in pressure as they had screamed for her to find air.

She'd almost felt like giving him props for his devotion to his work. Work that would have made Alistair himself blush: if the prick had still been alive. But just like Alistair she could tell the asshole enjoyed his work.

"Now. Where were we again?" Crowley inquired.

His deep falsetto jarring her out of her thoughts. Try as she might, Alice couldn't help but look up at him through the sweat and crusted blood caked strands of her hair. She hoped the hatred she felt for him showed on her face. By the bemused look on Crowley's face she would have to agree that it had.

"Come on now. I thought we were having fun!" Alice continued just to seethe up at him. Her hands clenching into fists as she took a step towards standing. "Aren't you growing tired of all the burning? Poking and prodding," he chuckled as he moved his hands up and down as if he was orchestrating a symphony. "The smell is atrocious and you look like shit."

"Fuck you," she spat, more blood dribbling out between her lips.

With a flick of his wrist a chair appeared and he sat down. Doing everything in one smooth motion. He brought his wool trench in closer to his body while adjusting himself until he sat comfortably in front of her. Alice gathered as much strength as she had and finally got herself up onto her feet. Staring down at him in defiance Alice squared her shoulders and braced herself for whatever Crowley was going to throw at her. The position didn't go unnoticed by him.

"You really are a tough broad." His face appeared pleased but his tone was far from it. "I can see why old Lucy favored you so much-"

"Just get on with it, Crowley. I'm growing tired of your games."

A bark of laughter came from him startling Alice so much she jumped.

"You? Tired of games. Please, Alice you are the queen of games. You've been playing one for the last six years now."

"You better hope I never get out of this circle, Crowley."

She was so consumed with hatred she knew her eyes had bleed to black. It had been so long since she'd felt the feeling of pure rage like this; her eyes a mask of that hatred. If Alice ever got the chance to get out of this circle she would find Crowley: And she would rip his meat suit limb from limb.

Scoffing, Crowley replied, "I'm far from worried about you, dear Alice. With one flick of my fingers I'll snap you and that lovely demon trap into your motel room. Where I'm sure your adoring husband is sleeping. You know. Your husband, Dean Winchester. The hunter. I'm sure he'd be more than a little intrigued to find out his dear old wife, mother of his two boys, was nothing more than a damn dirty black-eyed bitch."

The blood drained from her face as his threat sank in. She knew damn well that he would do it too. Unless, she did as he asked.

"What do you want Crowley?"

Even she could hear the defeat in her voice and it made him smile. Crossing his legs he stated simply, "I want you to keep an eye on Sam."

She waited for him to elaborate but he kept staring blankly at her as if she should've already caught on to his reasoning.

"You go through all this trouble just to ask me to babysit?"

"Not necessarily. Words going around that Castiel's done some major damage in Moose's head. He broke a certain part that was needed to keep a mutual friend of ours away."

Alice felt like she was going to be sick. She had to swallow more than once to get the lump down before she could speak.

"What does Lucifer have to do with this?"

"Sam hasn't told you?" The tickled expression he wore wasn't lost to Alice as he nearly danced out of the car. "That is brilliant. I bet Squirrel doesn't even know then either. Ha bloody brilliant! Lucy is trying to make his way out of the pit and back into Sam."

"You're lying! He can't do that. It's not possible," she breathed.

Crowley looked on at her in pity as he slowly moved around the circle. Alice's pleading eyes glued to him. A part of her begging for him to take back what he claimed.

Sam wouldn't keep that sort of thing hidden from either Dean or her. Especially Dean. But even as she thought it Alice knew that wasn't necessarily true. The boys were known for keeping some pretty heavy things hidden from each other. Sometimes only letting the other know when the secret had all become too much and exploded in a bloody mess.

"I expect better out of you, Alice," he chastised. "He is very close to breaking through. He's been…sending out messages while Moose is in la-la-land. I need you to make sure he never gets released. The minute he does you inform me."

"And what will you do?"

"Kill him, of course."

"No."

Her answer was so quick Crowley had barely even finished before she'd barked it out abruptly.

"There is no negotiating here! Unless you want your ex-boyfriend to show up in the meat suit of your brother-in-law to inform your now husband that he's taken over his brother once more, and might I add, that you're a demon, I suggest you do as I say. That is a mouthful," he said the last to himself.

Alice didn't know what to say. She was too shocked at the overload of information to really say anything. Her lack of response was just fine with Crowley.

"So," he continued, "I'm sure you now recognize the need for this because what do you think Lucy would do to your precious baby boys? We both know the punishment would be severe. What better way to torment a mother than to torture her children."

"Enough!" Alice screamed it so loud that the panic bounced off the living room walls. She knew better than anyone that if Lucifer returned he would no doubt go for her sons. The idea making her stomach heave with a heavy sickness. But she also knew her old lover. He'd more likely mess with her psychologically; torture was too simple when you could keep someone's nerves on edge for decades with worry. Alice had so many options but none of them came to her as she looked back into the overly satisfied new king of hell's smug little face. "What do you need me to do?"

The words left a bitter taste of betrayal as Crowley snapped his fingers and she stepped out of the trap.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

By the time Alice had been allowed to leave it had been well into the night and was only a few hours away until morning. Her bones ached with fatigue as she shifted back into the parking lot of the motel.

After Crowley and she had come to an agreement he'd left her. Making comments about having a date with a world diplomat.

Once Alice was left alone and back in the home she'd made with Dean and the boys, she couldn't shake the numbness that set into her heart.

Lost. It all seemed so…lost. Hopeless. So much was going on: Lucifer making his way back into Sam due to Castiel breaking down the barrier Death had set into place. Crowley threatening to out her to everyone just so she could keep an eye on the one real threat there was for him. That goes without saying he didn't just out her whenever he damn well felt like it.

Alice felt so at a loss that when she walked down the steps of her old home one last time, she walked out completely different than when she went in. When she'd been there she thought somehow, maybe, she had a fighting chance at just being normal. What a joke that had been. A joke she had only played on herself.

When she walked out that door, her eyes still fixed into darkness, she reached the last step and turned to look at the house. Without another thought she lifted up her hands and called on that evil inside her. She called on it until her blood singed with euphoria as her power swelled up inside her: her family home exploding into flames right in front of her eyes.

A maniacal laugh had burst from her lips as she stayed for a while, watching until she heard sirens coming in the distance. A neighbor had run out and was making his way towards her. Asking repeatedly what happened? Where was Dean and the boys? If they were still inside.

As he got close to her Alice turned to him and stopped him cold in his tracks. Fear so apparent in the air she could almost taste it. His mouth quivered to life as he tried to say something but Alice didn't care to hear as she shifted out ending up where she was now.

Walking along the walkway of the motel rooms, Alice couldn't help but feel the hollowness, the hopelessness, of her situation creep back into her.

Who was I kidding? I couldn't have run from who I really am. Not for forever.

Mentally she kicked herself. Repeatedly hating who and what she was and for allowing herself to fall in love with a hunter. She wanted to hate her life so badly because she knew that no matter how hard she tried too, she never could. Because she loved Dean too much and the love that spilled over into their boys.

Boys that had the 50/50 possibility of being like her. 

Alice tore herself away from the thought as she stopped in front of Sam's motel room. He'd refused to share a room with them. Even after Dean had used his big brother voice on him.

She smiled to herself remembering Sam squaring his shoulders even though he flinched as Dean's voice grew thick, tone commanding more than asking. It had always been hard for Sam to say no to that voice. But Alice was more than impressed when she watched him mule it over; indecision clear in his eyes as he spoke the word softly at first. When Dean had leaned in, muttering an, "I'm sorry. I didn't quit catch that," Sam swallowed hard and told him no once again.

Whether Dean had liked it or not, he had relented as Sam moved his things into the room right next to theirs. Staring at room 134 now, Alice placed a hand on the door and felt her smile disappear.

Crowley had said Lucy was coming back. That Sam's actual visions were turning into more than that. He was sleep walking. The nightmares he had told her about, only once, weren't actually just nightmares at all. They were his subconscious trying to warn him of the real danger. That while he slept, Sam Winchester was committing unspeakable acts. Even as she refused to believe him Alice knew that Crowley wasn't lying. The fear that had laced the words that left him was too pungent to perceive as fake.

Before she could talk herself out of it Alice shifted into Sam's room. When she first entered a brief moment of alarm shot through her as she saw the bed was missing one overly-sized Winchester. But as her eyes followed the tangled bedsheets too the floor she saw him; cradling tightly to a pillow and body pressed up between the wall and nightstand. He'd shook loose of the blankets and was now shivering. The boxers and light t-shirt combo not enough to fight the chill that was in the room.

Slowly, Alice walked close to him. With every step the lump in her throat grew as she realized what Crowley really wanted her to do was help him kill Sam.

I can't kill another Winchester. Not Again. Not Sam. 

Whatever it took Alice would not let that happen. She refused to be a part of another death in this family.

Leaning down next to Sam she softly smiled as she brushed the hair away from his face. When she moved to cover him back up with the blanket a large hand grabbed a hold of her wrist. Alice let out a small yelp as she tried to jump back but the grip that Sam had on her wrist kept her immobile. As Alice went to pull back she noticed that his eyes were open and he was staring directly at her.

For a split second, an eerie feeling washed over her causing the smile to wilt around the edges. She pushed past the feeling reminding herself that it was only Sam.

"Sam, I'm sorry," Alice begun, "I didn't mean to wake you-"

"Alice."

The moment her eyes locked with Sam's she realized something was wrong. Different. Alice tried to pull her wrist out of his hand but he held on; gripping tighter as he pushed himself up until he was sitting. He kept a firm grip on her as his free hand moved to cup her face. Alice looked at him quizzically as she went to move trying to free herself from him again. Sam's face had a look of curious fascination as he seemed to exam her every feature.

As Alice started to move her cheek out of his hand when Sam quickly snaked it behind her head pulling her in closer.

"Sam, stop it. What are you doing?!"

She tried not to panic as her attempts at getting away from him became frantic. Her heart clamoring in her chest as he easily kept her in place.

"So this is the meat suit you decided to take. It is a rather visually pleasing one, indeed. Although, I think you've never looked more beautiful than when you are your true self."

Horror shot through her as Alice stopped squirming and actually looked at him. The weight of thousands of years rested behind those viridian eyes; eyes that held the weight of someone else's gaze.

"Lucifer?!"

Even as Alice spoke the name she felt her stomach roll with sickness. This time when she moved to get up she pushed him hard and stumbled to her feet. But Lucifer seemed unfazed by her attack and pushed Sam's body up to follow her in one fluid motion. Using Sam's height against the smaller frame of her vessel, he had her pined into a corner faster than she could think. One large arm resting beside her up against the tacky floral wallpaper behind her and the other resting possessively on her hip.

"This can't be real," she murmured, shock still leaving her mind useless.

But staring up into Sam's face she saw only that of what she had feared since Crowley had told her hours before.

"And why can't it be, lover?" He asked his hand moving to play with lose strands of her hair. Alice watched as his features scrunched with distaste as he noticed the flakes of dried blood. "It seems someone else has gotten to you first. The Alice I know would have never let anyone get the drop on her."

"The Alice you knew is dead."

Lucifer examined her face as he used Sam's fingers to drop the crusted strands of hair and caress along her jaw. He knew the shaky breath she let out wasn't one of pleasure, but of disdain. Her essence no longer moved by his touch, but moved for that of another.

Dean Winchester, he snarled violently in his head.

He felt Sam's lips curl up into a sneer as the thought rocked through him causing him to tighten his hands into fists.

"No, I don't think she is. I think you want her to be dead. Just so you can continue to play house wife in your little meat suit. But my Alice," he bent down and rubbed his nose against hers. When she closed her eyes and tried to move away he took a handful of coarse golden hair and ripped her head back until she let out a soft cry of pain. "My Alice is still inside there craving to get out."

He ran his lips along her jawline and relished in the whimper that left her lips all before he silenced it with his mouth.

Alice tried to push against him as tears of frustration, of anger, bit against the edges of her vision. This was wrong. It was Sam Lucifer was using like a puppet. It was Sam's lips on hers. The man that was her brother-in-law who she envisioned as her actual brother.

When she felt Sam's tongue lick against her bottom lip trying to gain access to deepen the kiss, Alice became hysterical to get out of the powerful grip that Lucifer had on her.

For someone who hadn't been drinking Demon blood, Sam was incredibly strong. It shouldn't have been this hard to get away from him. Finally, when he released her (which there was no doubt in her mind that Lucifer had been the one to release her) she ducked under his arm and flung herself back into the open space ,closest to the door. Adding distance between her and the corner he'd put her in.

When he turned around to face her a satisfied smirk was on his lips as he eyed her one last time.

"Don't you ever do that again," she spat feeling foolish and bold all at once.

"What's wrong? Don't you enjoy kissing your husband's brother?" He coaxed taking small steps towards her. "Didn't it feel deliciously old testament?"

"I'm not playing your sick games Lucifer."

"See that's where you're wrong Alice. You will be playing my sick little games. You defied me once but I will not let it happen again. I loved you. You! A demon! Did you not realize how special you truly were to me?"

"I was expendable. We both know it. So let's not try and pretend this is some kind of Shakespearian love story okay."

His eyes hardened as he eyed her stopping a few inches away from her.

"Regardless of my motives, you defied me. Betrayed me. That sort of betrayal wouldn't and isn't going to go unpunished."

"What you gonna do? Kill my puppy?"

Her voice dripped with sarcasm as she opened her arms wide and taunted him. It wasn't a smart move, but Alice was tired of the threats. She knew they were coming and wasn't shocked when he replied, "I'm going to take everything from you."

"You wouldn't be the first one to say that tonight," she mumbled looking past him and fidgeting with her hair.

"I see that," he commented motioning towards the blood stains and her hair. "Crowley's work, I presume."

"How did you-"

"Please he always was an opportunist. Greedy and impulsive, but had a certain good game planner and smartness about him that I liked. And since Lilith and Ruby died, it sort of leaves him as my only other option."

Sam moved to sit on the bed and made quick work of getting comfortable. All the while staring at her. Alice felt uneasy as she eyed him warily. She knew even if he made a move and she escaped him he would be able to get to her eventually. There was no eluding him now.

"So," he implored as he waited for her to elaborate.

Eyeing the room Alice replied coolly, "So?"

He rolled his eyes as he grew impatient and she knew he hated having to repeat himself.

"What did he want you to do? And lets save the lying and making up stories for now. You know I could always tell when you were lying."

She officially hated life.

Taking in a deep breath Alice closed her eyes and for a brief second cursed herself and for all her stupidity.

"He wanted me to keep an eye out on Sam. Words been…going around that you were possibly back or coming back, shall I say. So he wanted me to watch Sam. Tell him when this," she motioned towards him, "happened."

"And what is it Crowley thought he was going to do once this," Sam motioned at himself, mocking her as he continued, "happened? Did he think he was going to stop me himself?"

Alice shrugged. Not giving a damn about either of them at the moment. All she cared about was the fact that what Sam feared had already happened and the poor guy wasn't even aware it was actually happening. Alice didn't even know how to begin to fix this or even if she could. Even if she did, it would mean having to out herself to the boys. Maybe come up with something to cover her own ass but regardless, in some way, she would be damning herself.

"I could careless about your petty squabble with one another," Alice stated flatly.

"Ah yes. All you care about is your precious little Dean not finding out. I imagine that was something Crowley used against you to act like his little hellhound bitch."

She rocked back on her heels tucking her hands into the back pockets of her jeans.

"Fancy that. Insults. How petty of you, Lucy. Here I thought you were better than such childish low-level demon type behavior. Never took you as the jealous ex type."

Sam smirked as he lifted himself of the bed closing the small space between them. The true threat hanging heavy in the air. Alice thought he was going to strike her and winced when he raised his hand. But he shocked her even more when he ran his fingers along her cheek; his eyes (Sam's eyes) drinking in the features of her face.

"You just don't get it do you? You were everything to me. As much of everything as you could be. And then you left me. For him." At the mention of Dean, Sam's features changed into something monstrous. The hatred so pure that it caused Alice to flinch back as if she'd been struck. Sam cupped his hands around her face and pulled her tightly in to him. Never breaking eye contact. "I'm going to take everything from you. Little by little, Alice. Until you are stripped so bare that you'll have nothing left. I'm going to kill Sam. Wear him down until he's nothing but a drooling mess. I'm going to send your sons to live with a demon family that will train them and see if they have any gifts. The children of a hunter and a demon. Could you imagine the damage that they could bestow upon this world?" Alice shook violently as tears began to spill from her eyes. "And if they won't comply well, I'll just kill the little bastards. And Dean. Well, since you love him so much I figure why not let me take over his meat suit. So I can tell him from the inside what you really are and how you carved up his daddy and drank his blood. So I can feel all the emotions that slam into him like waves knowing he felt incredible pleasure fucking the woman who planned his entire families' death. That his son's are damned, evil little bastards, with a darkness inside them that will have the earth running red with their blood. I want to feel his soul die in anguish as he learns every secret about you, Alice. So that way when he's ready to die, and his sweet suffering is no longer fun to play with, I'll kill him and send him back down to hell. So that way when I fully take over his meat suit, you'll love me completely because I'll be the only one there to accept you. You'll see the husband you love and whose touch makes you come under his fingers. So I can remember what it feels like to have you look at me the way you do at him."

"No," she sputtered. "Dean would never let you in. It won't happen."

"Oh darling," Sam laughed running his thumbs over her cheeks. "He'll let me in Alice. One way or another, he'll let me in."

She wanted to call him a liar. To attempt to exorcise him out of Sam's body and back into the pit where he should've stayed. But as she looked up into Sam's eyes she knew without a doubt that what he said was true. The devil always found a way.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She'd left Sam's room feeling deader inside than before. Lucy wasn't giving her threats on what would happen if she didn't comply with him. No, he gave her promises of what he had intended to do with all of them. Alice had no idea where to begin to set things right or how to get rid of him. The more she thought about it the more she knew she needed to tell the boys about what had transpired. For their own sakes'.

When she got into her motel room she checked to make sure Dean and the boys were still asleep before she headed into the shower. Once she had gotten under the hot stream of water it felt like it had given her back some life that Lucifer had stolen. The last seven hours feeling like a dream. One awful damn dream.

She stayed under the heavy flow of the water until the heat ran cold and forced her to get out. Alice combed out her hair as she stared at herself in the mirror. She hated everything she saw staring back at her in that moment.

She slipped into one of Dean's t-shirts, giving her image one last glance, before exiting the bathroom. She moved quietly towards the bed and got in as softly as she could. As she settled in and pulled the sheet up to her chin she felt her body quickly get gripped by sleep and was thankful that no one had woken up and noticed her absence.

But what Alice didn't realize was that the minute she had slipped into bed Dean's eyes had flashed open. And as he listened to her breathing become shallow he wondered where his dear wife had slipped off to in the middle of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BUM BUM BUM!!! The jig is up! Or is it??  
> As always, please leave some love behind and let me know how you guys are feeling the story!  
> Reviews are always awesome, lovely, and helpful!!!!!  
> MUCH LOVE<3

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you guys enjoy this story and are down to take this wild ride with me! I'd love to hear what you guys are thinking of it so far! Show some love and leave a review! MUCH LOVE<3


End file.
